<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Little Lamb by BashfulBlueBerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162292">Perfect Little Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulBlueBerry/pseuds/BashfulBlueBerry'>BashfulBlueBerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Consensual, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulBlueBerry/pseuds/BashfulBlueBerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot with you, the female reader and Sammy Lawrence. He always takes good care of his favourite sheep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sammy Lawrence/Female Reader, Sammy Lawrence/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Little Lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't done a story in a while, so I thought I'd do a small fic with Sammy Lawrence, my favourite Bendy character. As you can tell, I have the biggest crush on him. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing could convince you otherwise to escape from the studio, you were under his spell. Sammy Lawrence, for some reason, you couldn't just leave him. He had you in his lap, tangled within his arms, dishevelled and your clothes removed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His warm hands caressed your whole body to get you all warmed up. The palm of his hand carelessly trailed down your stomach and dragged its way to your most private area of your body, you spread your legs eagerly for him, for your Shepard. His fingers lightly caressed the puffy folds of your pussy, making your hips thrust in surprise. You whimpered, trying so hard to not completely let out any moans, but you knew Sammy wanted to hear your delicious voice. His fingers then let one fingers stroke your outer lips up and down in a continuous mantra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using his two fingers inserted within your soaked pussy and rubbed the tips of his fingers inside you. It sent tingles up your spine, spreading goosebumps over every inch of your body. After a while of his fingering, you were getting eager to have some sort of relief, it wasn't enough. You moaned in frustration, hiding your face in the crook of Sammy's neck. The prophet used his other hand to stroke your hair softly and kissed the side of your head, you felt some comfort from the fact he wasn't wearing the mask of that demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're doing so well, little sheep." He whispered in your ear, you could hear those lewd sounds of his fingers teasing at your entrance. The same slow pace and the same tingles spreading through your body, but not enough to put you on the edge, and Sammy knew that. "Don't worry, I will let you come, soon." His voice was so gentle and smooth that made you shiver, almost like rich silk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave you some slack and used his free hand to grab your perked breast, catching your nipple between his fingers, teasing and gently twisted, making your hips thrust, which made Sammy chuckle from your reactions. It put you closer to that edge, but still not enough. You groaned, moving your hand to your clit, so desperate for some relief, but Sammy growled, grabbing your hand and pushed it away. "I'm in charge, little lamb. You don't get to touch yourself." His fingering still at his slow pace, rubbing at your G-spot, so painfully slow. You hissed, hiding your face against his chest as tears poured down your flushed cheeks. "Please...please, let me come..." After your cries, Sammy slowed his pace again, so tortuously slow, making you weep. "Please...!" He stopped his pumping and used his two fingers to caress at your folds. Your muscles contracted, needing his fingers back inside you as a huge gush of your slick trickled down your thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please!"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Please!"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Please!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His teasing went on for far too long, and you could see his evil grin as those pearls of white teeth were beginning to show, like a shark. It's was obvious he enjoyed your begging. "Please!" You still continued with your cries, needing for that release. His hands left your puffed and reddened pussy to place his warm, firm hand on your stomach, attempting to calm you down. "You're very cute when you beg." He teased, his baritone voice rumbled, making an electrifying shiver snake down your spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just want to come, please!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhh, just be patient, I'll look after you, lamb. You know I <em>always</em> do." His voice being more soft and less teasing at this point, hoping you'd get some relief. His piano fingers went back to the pulsing entrance, gently pushing his fingers back in and you arched when you felt the tips rub at your sweet spot again. You felt his erection against your thigh, despite his overalls' fabric being pretty thick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you like that?" He teased, his pumping got faster, making your thigh twitch. You were so eager to touch yourself, but your master wouldn't allow it. Continuing to hide your face against his chest with embarrassment. "Trust me, sheep. You will come." You spread your legs further to allow Sammy more access to see your shy clit. He knew exactly you were begging for that extra touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt nice all of a sudden, and used his other hand start stimulating your clit, using his slender middle finger to rub passionately at that little area. You moaned incredibly loud, getting that feeling you were pleading for as he still continued with his other fingers to rub at your G-Spot inside of you, making your pussy soak more as every drop trickled on to Sammy's thighs. You were arching your back, your lower body began to pool with swirling feelings of pleasure that was so close to unleashing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your entrance clenched around Sammy's fingers, he could feel how close you were. "You're allowed to come, my little sheep. Let go." His fingers inside you speed up as quick as possible with his thumb pressing against your throbbing clit. That's when you came, your hips arched, letting the force of pleasure drag you all the way to orgasm, every nerve hit all over your delicate body. Sammy moaned when he watched your orgasm take over you, his hands leaving your private area to rub his palms up and down your body. Your body soon calmed the rush of pleasure and your moans quieted down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carefully lifted you up to hold you tightly in his arms, embracing you and occasionally kissing your forehead. "I'm so blessed to have found you, little lamb. Such a good girl, so perfect, so beautiful." Being in the arms of your Shepard felt comforting, he took <em>care</em> of you and you knew he always would. Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>